


Proud

by Scalytta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of kagehina, One-Sided Attraction, Spoiler manga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalytta/pseuds/Scalytta
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Tsukishima hanya bisa duduk di antara ribuan penonton lain. Membaur, tidak terlihat.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from FB (by Kopi Luwak) : "I thought we would last forever, but where are we? In the end, I couldn’t ask you to stay"

Pada akhirnya, Tsukishima hanya bisa duduk di antara ribuan penonton lain. Membaur, tidak terlihat.  
  
Tsukishima menyeringai. Menyaksikan pria yang dulu pernah (dan masih) begitu ia cintai berdiri dengan bangga di lapangan. Dua tahun tak bertemu, dia menyaksikan banyak hal yang berbeda darinya. Tubuh mungilnya masih tidak bisa menandingi pemain lain-apalagi Tsukishima. Tapi posturnya tegas. Otot-otot terbentuk sempurna. Wajahnya dewasa, dengan rambut pendek yang masih berantakan seperti biasa.

Hinata tersenyum mantap. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi gugup yang terpasang tiap kali ia menginjakkan kaki di tengah lapangan, di tengah ribuan orang. Kegugupan itu tergantikan rasa percaya diri. Sifat gampang terintimidasinya pun lenyap. Dagunya terangkat berani, menatap tepat ke mata lawan-lawan tandingnya. Tsukishima tidak lagi mengenalnya.  
  
Jika Tsukishima tahu kalau tinggal di Brazil membuat Hinata berubah sejauh ini, menjadi setidak terjangkau ini, mungkin dulu ia akan menentang keinginan pria kecil itu. Menyeret dan menguncinya di dalam kamar. Mengklaim Hinata sepenuhnya agar mereka bisa selalu bersama.  
  
Nyatanya, Tsukishima membiarkannya pergi. Dan bahkan, jika waktu bisa diulang, dia tetap akan melepas Hinata. Membiarkannya terbang lebih tinggi, bersinar lebih terang. Membiarkannya mengejar sesuatu yang selalu ingin dicapainya.

Pada akhirnya, Tsukishima hanya bisa duduk di antara ribuan penonton lain. Membaur, tidak terlihat.  
  
Pada akhirnya, Tsukishima hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, menyaksikan seorang Hinata Shouyou kembali ke pelukan seorang Kageyama Tobio.  
  
"Aku pulang."


End file.
